


Ateez Oneshots

by Minhosthickthighs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Aftercare, Age Regression, Anal Play, Atiny - Freeform, Consensual Non-Consent, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omorashi, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safewords, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Watersports, Woosan, ateezmpreg, i dont know what im doing, kpop, oneshots, probably not proofread, this is really bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhosthickthighs/pseuds/Minhosthickthighs
Summary: This is simply for fun and my own amusement, I might take requests later on if I get more comfortable with writing :D
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 22





	1. Woosan

It was the early morning, the weak rays of orangey- yellow sun starting to slowly peek through the curtains and onto the couple in the plush bed.  
San was already awake, his job making him a natural early riser, regardless of it being the weekend. He looks down to his boyfriend Wooyoung, noticing how the other was still sleeping, a small smile curling on the corners of his lips as he observes the other, from his long lashes to his dark hair sprawled out on the pillow behind him, to his plump, luscious lips that were slightly parted. The only sound was his slow breathing as his chest rises and falls, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon.  
San hums softly to himself as he runs slender his fingers throughout his lovers dark, silken locks of hair, nuzzling into the crook of Wooyoung’s neck.

After a few minutes pass, San gets pulled out of his thoughts as he feels Something on his leg, brushing it off and thinking it was Wooyoung just clinging to him tightly, after years of dating he had noticed on how his lover would unconsciously cling to him in sleep.  
But soon San feels something rubbing against his bare thigh. He looks down, his assumption half right. Wooyoung was indeed clinging to him, but he had also developed morning wood, and by the looks of it, he was unconsciously getting off on San’s thigh. 

“Oh, baby what do we have here, hm?~” San chuckles to himself, letting the other continue his actions, wanting to see what the other would do once he woke up and saw what was going on.

Just a few mere minutes later, he feels Wooyoung stir in his arms, a light smirk plastered across his face as the other male looks up at him in confusion, quickly coming to a realization, his hips suddenly stilling against San’s thigh, blushing profusely. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry San, I didn’t realize what I was doing!” Wooyoung whimpers out in embarrassment, his voice sounding deeper and more groggy then usual, still laced with sleep. He buries his face into San’s chest, hiding from the others piercing stare. 

“What’s there to apologize about, love?” San asks lightly, gently grabbing Wooyoung’s chin with his index and pointer finger, making the male stare up at him. “To be honest it was kinda hot and I didn’t mind. If I minded you getting off on my thigh I would have woken you up..” San mutters out, his words slowly trailing off as his large hands make their way down to his hips, gently gripping them, his thumbs rubbing small circles into them soothingly. 

Wooyoung whimpers softly and nods at San’s words, small moans and gasps leaving his lips as he starts to grind down on his lovers thigh again, his member straining in its confines, feeling an even bigger wet patch staining through his boxers.

“A-ah daddy it feels so g-good!” Wooyoung moans out softly, wrapping his thighs back around San’s torso as his speed gets even faster, the friction from his boxers and San’s thigh against his cock making him feel like he was in heaven, not having experienced a sensation like this before.

“You’re doing so well for me, angel.” San says softly, continuing to massage Wooyoung’s hips as he feels the other practically dry hump his thigh at this point, letting the other carry on with his actions, leaning down and pressing butterfly kisses all over the males milky neck and exposed collarbones, pulling down the others hoodie even more, giving him more access to his unmarked skin. His milky skin was like a blank canvas, begging to be marked and painted up.

“S-san I’m gonna cum!!” Wooyoung cries out softly, bucking his hips rapidly and irregularly against his lovers thigh, feeling his high rapidly approaching, his member twitching.

“Then cum for me, baby.” San hums out, his lovers moans like music to his ears, only for him and him only to hear.

“A-ah I’m cumming!!” Wooyoung whines out loudly, his body suddenly arching off of the plush bed, seeing stars at the sudden burst of pleasure rushing though his veins and body, feeling like he was burning up. He whimpers softly as he slowly comes down from his high, returning to his senses and slightly squirming around as he feels his semen soak through his boxers.  
“ I’m all dirty now, San..” he mumbles out shyly, nuzzling his face into his lovers chest and inhaling his musky scent, his breathing still heavy.

“You did so well for me baby, I’m proud of you.” San praises, acknowledging his baby’s words and gently stroking his hair, holding the other male close to his body. “Lets go get you cleaned up and then talk about breakfast, hm? San asks, groaning softly as he gets off of the bed, gently helping Wooyoung up as they walk into the bathroom hand in hand.


	2. YunSang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang feels like Yunho didn’t want to care for him when he slips into little space, so he tries to stop himself from regressing until he accidentally slips during practice due to stress and sadness, unable to control it.

Yeosang groans softly in annoyance as he feels himself being shaken awake from a rather pleasant dream, opening his eyes and coming face to face with the one and only Song Mingi, the red headed male staring down at him, a slight annoyed look plastered on his face.

“About time you wake up! Cmon Yeosang, Breakfast is ready, everyone else is waiting for you.” 

And with that Mingi left a light kiss on the males forehead before slipping out of the room, leaving a rather disheveled Yeosang in bed, just wanting to go back to sleep. His mood slightly perks up as he remembered the promise Yunho made to him last night, saying how he would be around all day and would be able to look after Yeosang if he wanted to slip today, knowing that the younger hasn’t been able to slip lately, everyone’s schedules being jam packed with vocal and rap lessons, and the most tiring of all; dance practice.

Yeosang quickly hops out of bed and grabs his phone before walking out of the room, a slight bounce in his step, eager to see Yunho and the rest of his members. He enters the kitchen and is hit by the smell of delicious food, seeing Seonghwa at the stove and some of the other members wandering around the kitchen, and a few sitting down at the table. Hongjoong was the first to notice his presence, looking up at him and smiling softly at him before resuming his conversation with Jongho, seeming immersed in something with him.

Yeosang glances around and notices the absence of Yunho, a small pout forming on his lips, his mood starting to noticeably drop as the other was not with the rest of them. 

“Where’s Yunho?” Yeosang whines out, rocking back and forth on the back of his heels.

“Oh! He left really early, something about needing to practice more even though he’s the only one besides San and Jongho that has the choreography perfectly down. He should have been back by now, he said he’d only be an hour or two and would return for breakfast. ”  
Seonghwa says, a small frown visible on his face, his eyebrows slightly crinkling in concern for the other, not wanting him to overwork himself.

Yeosang nods and sighs softly, everyone sitting down at the table and digging into the food, eating in silence, everyone seeming to be in a slightly downcast mood now. 

The silence was suddenly broken as a loud burp comes from Wooyoung, a look of disgust emitting from Seonghwa as he lightly slaps Wooyoung’s shoulder, glaring at the younger sternly. 

“Enough Woo, manners.”  
Seonghwa says, rolling his eyes playfully. The silence seemed less awkward as everyone quickly finished up their food, getting up and putting their plates in the sink. 

“Ok, Mingi and Jongho, you two are in charge of dishes. The rest of you get into the living room, we have the day off so let’s watch a movie.” Hongjoong suggests, walking into the next room, turning on Netflix. Everyone else shakes their head in agreement, piling into the living room, some dispersing into their shared rooms to grab blankets and whatnot. 

After everyone had gathered in the living room, Yeosang ended up next to San on the loveseat, his body snuggled against San as the movie plays, deciding to watch a Kdrama. This one was unfamiliar to him but he still watched it anyways, glancing at the door from time to time. 

“Where’s Yunho?” Yeosang wonders to himself, nuzzling closer to San. “He promised he would be around today..” he whimpers out, feeling burning hot tears sting his eyes, quickly blinking them away. All he wanted to do was regress, it had been weeks since he last regressed and it was starting to take a toll on him, the others noticing as well. 

“You ok Sangie?” He hears San ask quietly, wrapping an arm around the males petite figure and holding him close. 

“Just miss Yunho..” Yeosang whines out, nuzzling into the male. 

San hums softly and hands the other his beloved plushie, Shiber, in hopes to make the other feel slightly better. Yeosang accepts it hesitantly, the plushie just making him want to regress even more then before. No one else in the group was a caregiver and he only felt comfortable with Yunho, so regressing wasn’t an option. He soon hands Shiber back to San, the urge to regress was stronger then before.

Soon night rolls around, it was about 10 pm and Yeosang was brushing his teeth, getting ready to go lay down for the night. Yunho had still not returned, making the other extremely sad and worried. As he was finishing up, he hears the door slam, his heartbeat racing excitedly. That could only be one person, Yunho! 

Yeosang runs to the door and sees his caregiver walk in the door, looking sweaty and exhausted. 

“Hihi!!” Yeosang said happily, running over to the male and hugging him tightly, not minding how sweaty and smelly he was.

“Hey Sangie, I’m gonna go shower, I meant to come over earlier but I got distracted with helping some people, I hope you had a decent day though.”  
And with that Yunho gently pushes Yeosang off of his body, heading to the bathroom and leaving Yeosang standing there in complete shock, millions of thoughts racing through his head.

“Did he forget about the promise he made to me? Does he even love me? Am I a burden? Does he even want to be my caregiver anymore?”

Yeosang feels hot tears start to burn in his eyes again, a few tears running down his face at the thoughts. He runs into his shared room with Wooyoung and jumps into his own bed, burying his face into a fluffy pillow in attempt to hide any sounds coming out of his mouth, feeling his warm, salty tears get onto the pillow, slightly soaking it. Soon he falls into a light sleep, some stray tears still running down his face, trying not to think about the events that had occurred that day.

The next morning he was gently awoken by Wooyoung, feeling the other gently rubbing his back, a worried look plastered on his face. 

“Sangie? You ok? Why have you been crying?”  
Wooyoung asks softly, concerned for his best friend. 

“I’m fine Woo, I just need some space for a few.” Yeosang croaks out his voice hoarse from crying. 

Wooyoung nods and walks out the door, taking one last look at Yeosang.  
“ Don’t forget we have practice in twenty, hurry up.”  
Yeosang nods and wipes his eyes, going to his closet and finding a pair of loose fitting jeans and a baggy T-shirt, quickly slipping on the articles of clothing. 

Suddenly a small box in the back catches his eye, whimpering softly as he forces himself not to open it. It was his box that contained stuff he used while in little space, his coloring book, crayons, bottle and pacifier were all stored in there, waiting to be used.  
Yeosang’s eyes grow wide as he spots his favorite plushie right next to it, making grabby hands and pulling it into his arms, starting to feel himself slip as he holds the plushie, even more tempted to open up the box.

He shakes his head and shoves the plushie back into the closet, trying his best not to cry as another wave of sadness washes over him again, starting to become physically painful not to slip.

Yeosang grabs his phone and walks out of the room, composing himself and putting on a smile for the others, noticing how everyone was in the living room, even Yunho was here. 

“Alright, now that everyone is here, ready to go?” Hongjoong asks, eyeing every member.  
A choruses of yes could be heard and he nods, Seonghwa and Hongjoong shuffling everyone out of the dorm and outside. The studio was only a block away and the weather was nice outside, so they all decided to walk.

“Hey baby, how are you doing?” Yunho asks Yeosang, gently nudging him as they continue to walk, nearly there.  
Yeosang shrugs and turns away from Yunho, running up to the building and bolting inside, making everyone stare in confusion, leaving a slightly hurt Yunho standing there.

As everyone goes inside the practice room they notice Yeosang already in there, having finished his stretches already, sitting on a bench and waiting for the other members.  
Once everyone finishes, Jongho plugs in his phone and Wonderland comes on, everyone getting into their positions as the music starts. 

Halfway through Yeosang grits his teeth, accidentally going into The spot Hongjoong was supposed to be in, making the duo both collide into each other, Yeosang apologizing profusely.  
The second time the music started he accidentally tripped and feel on his ankle, a small whimper escaping his lips.  
Suddenly the music was paused and Hongjoong turns to look at Yeosang in concern, his eyebrows furrowed.  
“Sangie, why don’t you take a break? We don’t want you getting seriously hurt..” he trails off. 

“What? Nono I’m fine, let’s try one more time!” Yeosang protests, Hongjoong nodding as the music starts up again. It was all going smoothly until the end of the song. He accidentally trips over San’s foot, making him stumble and end up on the floor again. 

“Yeosang?!! Are you ok?” Both San and Yunho rush over to Yeosang who was on the floor, both taken aback as he suddenly started sobbing, tears cascading down his and all over his clothes. 

“Baby, what’s wrong??” Yunho asks urgently, stroking Yeosang’s hair back and gently patting his back, sitting on the floor next to him. 

“ ‘M not goo at anythin dadda! M bad dancer, n you f’get bout me n you time yesday!!” Yeosang sobs out, sobs wracking his body.  
Oh shit. Yunho had realized he had slipped and fucked up yesterday, remembering how he promised to spend the day with the other, letting him regress. 

“Oh my god baby I’m soso sorry.” Yunho mumbles out guiltily, pulling the little into his lap and socking him side to side, pressing little kisses all over his face. 

“Seonghwa! Please grab the bin that’s filled with Sangies things for emergencies, please.” Yunho requests.  
He nods and goes to the closet next to him, grabbing the bin and pulling out a pacifier, digging through it and finding nothing else that could help. He was pretty sure the little wasn’t in the best mood for coloring or playing, which was the things remaining in the bin.  
Hwa quickly brings over the pacifier and Yunho takes it from him, gently pressing it to Yeosang’s lips, sighing in relief as the other takes it and gently sucks on it, his sobs quieting down dramatically as Yunho continues to rock him back and forth, soothingly rubbing his back. 

“Dada is so sorry that he forgot about yesterday, angel. I promise you’ll have me the rest of the day and all of tomorrow to yourself, I’m so sorry that I forgot.” Yunho whispers out, small tears falling down his face, feeling extremely gulity. 

He suddenly feels a small, warm hand touch his face, wiping his tears. Yunho looks down and sees Yeosang’s eyes open, gurgling in content and looking up at his dada. 

“Dada, don cry!!” Yeosang whines out, sitting himself up with a bit of a struggle, sucking on the paci in content.  
Yunho was greatful that the little had stopped crying, brushing stray hairs away from his face. 

“How about we go home bubba and go play hm? We can get you fed, too.” Yunho suggests, Yeosang nodding at the idea. 

He gently picks the other up and places him on his hip, bouncing him up and down, staring at the other members.  
“You guys wanna come home too or are you gonna continue to practice?” Yunho asks.  
Everyone looks at each other and nods, going to grab their belongings.  
“Let’s all go home, it can’t hurt not to practice for one day anyways.” Seonghwa says, everyone nodding in agreement as they shut off the lights and walk out.


	3. SeongJoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa accidentally gets Hongjoong pregnant during his most recent heat, and he’s scared on how Seonghwa is going to react.

Hongjoong was about to go into his heat, any day now. Seonghwa was well aware of the fact, his lovers scent seeming to get even more sickly sweet as the day passed, his mate increasingly becoming more clingy and sensitive. Seonghwa could barely even get up to relieve himself or even grab food without Hongjoong bursting into tears, begging the alpha to stay. Both had taken a week off from work, knowing that Hongjoong’s heat could be triggered early, or anything else that could happen. 

It was late at night, around 10 pm and the couple were cuddling in the nest that Hongjoong had just recently made only a few hours ago on their bed. movie was playing in the background, some cheesy rom com playing, neither one paying attention to it, both too absorbed in each other to pay attention to what was happening on the screen.  
Seonghwa soothingly runs his fingers throughout his mates silken hair, humming softly as he looks down at the male, admiring every single little detail engraved on his face. He smiles softly as his lover looks up at him with crescent eyes, a small but yet prominent visible smile plastered onto his face, looking into Seonghwa’s eyes, his stare filled with love and affection, maybe lust too? Seonghwa couldn’t tell at the moment.

Seonghwa suddenly gasps lightly as he feels Hongjoong’s soft lips on his own, the kiss innocent and light, at least for the time being. He hums softly and gently kisses back, wrapping an arm protectively around the omega, bringing him closer to his body, slightly deepening the kiss and nibbling on his plump bottom lip. 

“H-hwa..” Hongjoong whimpers out softly into the kiss, his body starting to get even hotter and burn up, his cheeks tinted light red, his skin hot to the touch, Seonghwa immediately noticing. “It’s ok baby, shh let me take care of you, I’ll make you feel so good, just relax for Alpha.” Seonghwa says gently, massaging small circles into his tummy and planting butterfly kisses down his milky neck. “Alpha please, I need you inside of me so bad!” Hongjoong cries out, starting to feel slick gush down his slender thighs and soak through his underwear and booty shorts, squirming around in slight discomfort and need.

Seonghwa quickly notices the situation and flips the other male onto his back, quickly removing all articles of Hongjoong’s clothing, now not being the time to tease the other. Seonghwa leans down in between the males thighs and peppers them with light kisses, his scent becoming even more overpowering and sickly sweet, his scent reminding him of toasted sugar and clementines. He then suddenly turns his head and flicks his wet tongue around the Omegas tight entrance, globs of slick already gathering on his pink tongue as he quickly shoves the wet organ inside of the other’s clenching hole, swirling his tongue around. 

Hongjoong suddenly moans loudly as he feels Seonghwa continue to eat him out, his skillful tongue doing wonders to him. It still wasn’t enough though, craving the feeling of the others member inside of him, the pleasure from his tongue not feeling the same as being filled by his lover no matter how pleasurable the feeling was.

“Hwa please, I’m begging you, just fuck me already!!” Hongjoong cries out desperately, shoving his hips against the others tongue inside of him and lightly grinding down on it, small moans and whimpers passing their way through his parted lips, unable to contain any noise.

“Alright, alright. Hold on baby.” Seonghwa mumbles out in between Hongjoong’s thighs, swallowing the slick that had pooled into his mouth and onto his tongue, enjoying the sweet taste of the other before removing his head and staring down at the other, his whole face flushed pink. He then quickly slips off his loose sweats and boxers, exposing his large semi hardened member, hovering over Hongjoong with lust filled eyes, scanning over his naked body hungrily.

“Gonna fill you up so well, gonna breed you with my pups. You’re mine and only mine.” 

Seonghwa hissed out into Hongjoong’s ear, leaning over his tiny frame as he grabs his own member and guides it to the entrance of the omegas hole.  
But Seonghwa was forgetting one thing, a condom. They were only a few feet away, stored in their nightstands but neither seemed to be concerned about protection, their minds filed with only the thoughts of pleasing each other.

And with that, the Alpha gently pushes into the other beneath him, pausing momentarily as Hongjoong lets out soft whimpers, wanting the other to somewhat adjust to his size before he pushes all the way in. After a minute or so had passed, Seonghwa easily fully slides into the other, the copious amounts of slick making it easier for both of them, quickly bottoming out.

“M-move!!” Hongjoong cries out, his hands clawing at the bedsheets as he feels Seonghwa inside of him, moaning loudly as he feels him start to thrust in and out of his clenching hole, his eyes rolling back into his head at the feeling of pure pleasure. 

“Alpha, gonna cum, feels so good!” Hongjoong whimpers out, feeling the familiar heat pool up in his stomach, a loud moan spilling out of his mouth as he suddenly cums, the clear fluid getting all over his abdomen and chest. But it still wasn’t enough, he wanted to be knotted.  
“It feels so goo-“ his words were cut off as he feels the Alpha slam into his prostate, a small scream leaving his lips as his body arches gracefully at the intense pleasure, his hands clawing into Seonghwa’s smooth back.  
“Alpha, want your knot so bad, wanna be filled up!!” He cries out desperately, tears running down his face. The male takes his legs and wraps them around Seonghwa, making the male go deeper inside of him.

“Hold on baby, I’m almost there and I’ll give you Alpha’s knot.”  
Seonghwa says gently, feeling his high approaching. He groans loudly and takes Hongjoong’s legs, spreading them apart and thrusting deep into him as possible, feeling his knot start to bump up against the males rim. After a minute he thrusts one last time inside of the other before cumming, gritting his teeth and feeling his knot lock inside of the other, keeping them together for a good hour.

Hongjoong moaned softly at the feeling of being knotted, just the feeling of it sending him Into another orgasm, his body trembling violently as he cums all over himself again. Wrapping his legs back around Seonghwa’s waist and pulling the male on top of him, he catches his breath and places small kisses up the Alpha’s collarbone and neck. 

He raises an eyebrow as he hears the other yawn, slowly pulling away to get a better look at Seonghwa’s face.  
“Wanna take a nap?” Hongjoong asks softly, threading his small fingers throughout his mates soft locks of hair and nuzzling into him, inhaling his calming scent. 

“A nap does sound nice right now, and the knot will probably go down by the time we wake up.” Seonghwa yawns out, laying down next to his omega and pulling him close to his chest, feeling his eyes get heavy, neither of them minding the mess of slick and cum that were now on the both of them.

Seonghwa had then woken up about two hours later, groaning softly and rubbing his eyes, slightly disoriented. He looks down and noticed that his knot went down, slowly pulling out and watching his cum drop out of the Omegas hole. Apparently the sensation must have woken Hongjoong up, seeing him stir and rub his eyes, looking around tiredly.  
“Hey baby, sorry if I woke you up.” Seonghwa mumbles out. “It’s pretty late at night, why don’t we go back to sleep and then we can get cleaned up tomorrow morning hm?” Seonghwa says softly, caressing the males hair and pressing soft kisses all over his face.

Hongjoong nods softly and nuzzles back into Seonghwa’s bare chest, his scent calming him down as he starts to drift off once again, the other observing him with a glimmer of love in his eyes, soon falling back asleep with his lover.

The next few weeks pass and all is going smoothly, Hongjoong’s heat breaking just a few days previously. But one thing had been off though. He had been feeling rather odd lately, seeming to vomit constantly in the morning and have a repulsion to certain foods. Seonghwa was starting to get concerned after this had went on for more then a week, insisting that Hongjoong goes to the doctors to make sure it isn’t anything serious but he blatantly refused, saying it would pass soon. 

It was in the middle of day and Hongjoong suddenly received a text from his best friend, Wooyoung, saying he would be coming over shortly. It was sudden but what can you expect, it’s Wooyoung. But a big part of him was happy about the other coming over, Seonghwa seemed to pick up more hours at work making the Omega lonely at home. 

A few moments later while lost in his thoughts he hears the door slam open and heavy boots stomping around, knowing Wooyoung was here. 

“YAH! You could have at least knocked!” Hongjoong huffs out in slight annoyance, a playful tone visible in his voice. He puts his phone down once The other takes off his shoes and walks into the living room, sitting across from Joong and staring at him. 

“So what’s been up with you?” Hongjoong asks, twiddling with his fingers. 

“Eh nothing much honestly, besides the fact that me and San keep trying for a second pup. As a matter of fact, I was just at the store grabbing three tests to see. I was gonna grab two but San insisted that I grab three.” Wooyoung chuckles, a small smile forming on his lips at the thought of his pups and San. 

“What about you though Joong?” Wooyoung asks, wiggling his eyebrows and staring the other down. 

“ my life has been unproductive and boring as usual. But I keep getting really nauseous and I’ll usually end up vomiting every morning too. And certain foods make me wanna vomit again. But I don’t know if something is up, it doesn’t seem like a virus because it probably wouldn’t be happening for weeks...” he trails off, looking at his lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Hmm.. OH! I wonder...” Wooyoung mutters out under his breath, standing up quickly.  
“Wait right here. I have something for you to try, it might help you figure out what’s going on!” Wooyoung says, running over to his bag that he left near the door, unzipping it and taking out a rectangular box.  
He walks back over to Hongjoong and hands him the box, his hands on his hips. “I know what you’re about to say and I don’t care, you’re going to go take that test just to make sure.” Wooyoung huffs out. 

Hongjoong groans as he sees the box, already not wanting to take it, but he knew there was no point in arguing with the other, reluctantly agreeing.

He walks into the bathroom and opens the box, reading the instructions, grabbing the stick and quickly doing as it said, reading the last step. All he had to do was now wait 10 minutes for the results to pop up. One line negative, two lines were positive. He knew there was no chance that he could possibly be carrying pups, brushing off the thought with ease as he waits for the results, drumming his fingers on the sink.  
After the ten minutes goes by he looks at the stick, his eyes widening in shock. There was no way he could possibly be pregnant. He double checked the results again and again, millions of thoughts rushing through his mind.

“This can’t be accurate..” he mutters out under his breath, small tears falling down his cheeks in shock, not sure how to take the news.  
Just at that moment he hears a bang on the door, Wooyoung knocking on it loudly.  
“Cmon hyung!! It’s been more then ten minutes, open up!” He screeches out.

Hongjoong sat there unresponsive, just eyeing the door as he sat on the floor with the stick in his hands, a small sob wracking his body as he curls up on the cold tiled floor.  
He suddenly shoots his head up as he hears the door slam open, seeing Wooyoung barge into the room, a slightly concerned look on his face, his gaze softening as he lays eyes on the male on the floor. 

“Positive, isn’t it.” He says softly, crouching down to the other and pulling him into a hug, Wooyoung’s scent slightly comforting to him. He nods and buries his face into Wooyoung’s chest, the silence was soon broken by the ringing of the latters phone. 

Wooyoung gently pulls away from Hongjoong and pulls his phone out of his pocket, quickly putting the phone up to his ear, chucking softly and rolling his eyes as he listens to the person on the end speak. He soon hangs up and turns to Hongjoong, ruffling his bright blue locks of hair.

“I gotta go, San almost burned down the house trying to cook, so I have to go grab some takeout now since he ruined lunch.” He says, a fond but slightly annoyed look on his face.  
“But please take care of yourself, tell me how it goes once you tell Seonghwa!” He says, getting off of the floor and walking out of the bathroom, waving one last time before parting ways.

Oh shit. He had forgotten about his lover, his stomach flipping around nervously as he realizes he’ll have to tell Seonghwa what had happened, scared on how he would take the news. Neither of them had even discussed having pups, and Seonghwa seemed to be caught up in work, not wanting to be a burden to his Alpha.

The day slowly trickled by, the day turning into night. He had started to become more anxious as it neared 7 pm, about the time Seonghwa would come home. Meanwhile, he was currently binging Netflix and eating pizza, trying to push away the thoughts that were nagging at his mind, the pit of dread starting to become bigger, his phone lighting up with a text from his mate, he was only five minutes away.

Hongjoong suddenly jumps up slightly in surprise as he hears the door open, turning his head and seeing his lover standing there, a bright and warming smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey, love! How was your day baby? I missed you so much.” Seonghwa says, taking off his shoes and dropping his bag before running over to Hongjoong, flopping on top of him and gently peppering his face with gentle kisses, straddling his waist and smiling at him lovingly. Hongjoong takes the chance and takes Seonghwa’s hands in his own, casually placing them on his stomach, rubbing small circles tentatively. Seonghwa looks up at him in slight confusion and concern, arching an eyebrow. 

“Does your stomach hurt baby?” He asks softly, Unsure of why the other placed his hands on his stomach.

“No.. there’s our pup in my stomach.” Hongjoong mutters out softly, looking away and staring down at the ground, scared on Seonghwa’s reaction. He didn’t want his Alpha to leave him because of the pup they had created, small tears streaking down his face.

“Wait, are you serious Joongie?” Seonghwa asks, his eyes widening in shock as he presses his palms into his mates flat stomach, a small grin breaking a press his face as he processes the other’s words.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I know you have a job and we’ve never even talked about having pups and you probably don’t want one..” Hongjoong says quickly, gasping softly as he feels his face being turned back towards Seonghwa.

“Listen. It was unexpected, and yes I’m busy with my job but Joongie I will take time off and be around more, ok? I’ve always wanted to start a family with you, we’re gonna take care of our pup together.” Seonghwa says gently, rubbing his nose against Hongjoong’s, releasing calming pheromones and feeling the males body relax beneath him.

They both realized it was the beginning of a new chapter in their life, the couple ready for an extra addition.


End file.
